Linglan's Birthday Party
Info Though I didn't find the gem Lady Linglan likes... Objective Go to Birthday Party and have a chat with everyone.: 0/1 Rewards EXP + Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Linglan: What birthday gift do I want? Let me think about it... Since you asked, I will tell you bluntly. I want a particular emerald. It's said to be a gift Duke Laval sent to his wife on their tenth marriage anniversary. It was inlaid in a beautifully crafted necklace which was the best product of the jewelery industry at the time. Only the emerald made the necklace invaluable, not to mention the pigeon blood and sapphires around it! ...Unfortunately, It was stolen at a ball the Duchess attended. Magda: What happened after that? Linglan: It is said it once appeared on the black market and after several auctions, it was taken by a greedy but wealthy businesswoman. No one has heard of it since. So Miss Magda, this is the chance to show your sincerity! Magda: ...I've never seen anyone ask for gifts in such a direct way! Linglan: Hahaha, you asked me! Don't look so panicked. I'm just kidding. The gem must be quite expensive and you may not be able to obtain it even if you have the money. Gem lovers like me would be satisfied with having a glance. Magda: (You just hate to spend so much money!) Linglan: Forget it. I have to complete the guest list for the birthday party. After all, it's a great opportunity to develop partnerships. Here's your invitation, Miss Ellenstein. Please arrive on time. Magda: (...Is this how businessmen treat their birthdays?) Story Chat 2 Giulolo: The sword from the Olineauxes has been put into the storage... There is the pair of antique vases from the Bavlenkas... Oh, the gift from the City Guard... Magda: Miss Giulolo! Giulolo: Ah, Magda! Wait, let me write this down first... Magda Ellenstein attended the Acting Speaker's birthday party without any gifts... Magda: No, wait! Although I didn't bring anything, I want to ask about a stolen emerald owned by Duchess Laval... I think Lady Linglan would like it. Giulolo: Let's see... Duchess Laval... Yes I found it. Is it the gem that has been publicly mentioned by the Acting Speaker thirteen times and privately one hundred and twenty-nine times? Magda: ...I see. Lady Linglan really likes this piece of jewel. Giulolo: There is no gem in the world that she would not like. Magda: ...That makes sense. Miss Giulolo, do you have any other information about this gem? Giulolo: Other information... 'Duchess Laval was not its first owner. The previous one was a great mage. It is rumored the value of the emerald isn't because of its texture and color. It's said to bring good luck to its owner.' But for an unknown reason, the gem was traded by the archmage to Duke Laval who gave it to his wife as a gift. But shortly afterwards, this valuable jewel was stolen at a ball.' Magda: (I've heard about it from Lady Linglan.) Giulolo: Someone said that he saw it on the black market, and it was traded several times' ...Let me look for more. Ah, here! 'Although it has disappeared for a few years, it seems to have been talked about recently and some thing that it is'... Magda: What? Giulolo: It is in Finsel now'. Magda: Really?! Giulolo: My record never lies. Others saw it just a few days ago and it was taken by a very wealthy merchant of Finsel. Magda: ...I know who that is. Miss Giulolo, can I have a look at the guest list? Giulolo: Of course! Here you are. I worked overtime to finish it yesterday! Magda: Let me see... Um... There she is. Goodbye, Miss Giulolo. Giulolo: Are you leaving? ...Magda, you haven't told me if you've prepared a gift. Magda: The gift will arrive soon! Story Chat 3 Lady A: I heard that Miss Longlan recently threw a lot of money on expensive gems. Maggie: As long as I can afford them, heheh... Lady A: But the quality of a gem may not be reflected in its price. There are things an amateur like you wouldn't have the chance to know. It would be humiliating if you are deceived by a black-hearted businessman... Maggie: You! I'm definitely not an amateur! Magda: Then what do you know about the gem on your brooch? : Story Root 2 : Lady A: Miss Ellenstein. Even if you don't know about gems, it's because you're a nouveau riche. : Magda: (...I will definitely win next time!) : Ends Story Root 1 Lady A: Miss Ellenstein. Magda: This gem looks nice, but under the light... it seems to be colorless. Maggie: Oh? Let me have a look... That's right! Hahah, it's shameful to wear some fake gems that don't have any color! Lady A: ...Who told you it's fake?! I don't want to talk to either of you who can't tell good from bad. Maggie: Hmph, she left in a hurry. Seems like you know a lot about gems! Magda: Only a little bit... Maggie: Don't be so modest. You're here just in time. I need to ask for a favor! Magda: (I was looking for you...) Maggie: Help me check this gem. The merchant told me it's precious! It cost me a huge sum of money! Magda: This... Maggie: Very pretty, right? I heard that it can bring luck to its owner. Magda: Bring good luck?! Maggie: I don't know. But it does look very beautiful! I'm so happy to have it. But you've heard about what that lady said. I don't want to be fooled... Can you help me tell if it's... fake for not? Magda: ...(Although I haven't seen the emerald before, I know that it is the one Lady Linglan wants!) Miss Longlan... How about I find someone to help you? Maggie: Well... Magda: If you are not willing to... Maggie: I'm just worried... that person will laugh at me and say I'm an amateur who knows nothing aside from throwing money on useless things. Magda: I can assure you she won't! Maggie: No... Why don't you bring it to her directly? Magda: Um... Maggie: Please help me! Miss Ellenstein, please! Here you are! Take good care of it! Magda: Be rest assured, Miss Longlan. Story Chat 4 Magda: Lady Linglan, happy birthday! Linglan: Oh? Haha, thank you, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: Why do you look slightly surprised? Linglan: Because you are the first person who said that to me. Seems like everyone is busy talking about business and forgot today is my birthday. Magda: (...Isn't that what you want?) Oh, please take a look at this... Is it the gem you are looking for? Linglan: ... Where did you get it? Magda: It was bought by Miss Longlan. Linglan: Haha, it looks exactly the same. Magda: What do you mean by... exactly the same? Linglan: It is exactly the same as the real gem. Magda: You mean... Linglan: Shhh, don't tell Miss Longlan. Otherwise she will be very sad. I guess it must have cost her a great fortune. However, it is well-made indeed, in terms of color and the cutting... Magda: Then how do you know that this is a fake one? Linglan: Because I have the real one. Magda: ?! Linglan: To be specific, I used to have the real one. But then, it became a victim of a spell conducted by a mage of the Spiral Spire. Magda: Then... maybe this is the original? That mage at the Spiral Spire restored it? Linglan: That's impossible. I saw it turn into powder and be blown away by the wind with my own eyes. Magda: ...Oh, poor thing. Linglan: However, Sir Xavier promised to find me a more rare and precious gem. So I agreed to pretend nothing happened. I just didn't expect to see it again. Even if it is just a fake one, it still reminds me of many past memories. Magda: You must like it very much. Linglan: Of course, it can even be said to be one of my favorite gems. Maybe I'm obsessed with it because I once owned it and know I'll never have the chance to get it again. And don't you think it has an interesting backstory? The more twists and turns it has, the more memorable it becomes. Isn't that the purpose of good things? Things that are too plain will not be remembered by people for generations. Thank you, Magda, for giving me the chance to look at it again, even if it is a counterfeit. My dream has been realized. I like this birthday present. Story Chat 5 Magda: (Acting Speaker Lady Linglan said she'd return the gem personally...) (I don't know if she will tell Miss Longlan.) (But Lady Linglan is really hard-working. She never stops doing business even at her own birthday party...) (I guess that's why she can stand in such a high position.) (Diligent people don't need gemstones to bring them good luck. Their hard work is more than enough.) Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript